


just a little bit

by aphoticdepths



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Valentine's Day, three sentence ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/pseuds/aphoticdepths
Summary: Fill for the prompt: Any, Any, "I couldn't let you be alone on Valentine's Day"
Relationships: Amakusa Shirou Tokisada | Ruler/Semiramis | Assassin of Red
Kudos: 17





	just a little bit

After the work is over and cold reality is back, a presence lingers in the Hanging Gardens-one unwanted, but not asked for.

It's a testament to sentimental, unreal memories that Semiramis allows the saint to speak in his own defense rather than immediately executing him. What he offers is a warm, unassuming smile and a light, "After all this work you went to, I can't really leave you alone on Valentines' Day."

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this, I considered that I really should have put all my fills for this in one thing, but then I realized I couldn't exactly do that now. So this is where I am, I guess.


End file.
